poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mighty Eagle Kareoke/Discovering the pigs' true intentions
This is how The Mighty Eagle Kareoke and discovering the pigs' true intentions goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. Mighty Eagle's cave Mighty Eagle: Mighty, Might Eagle soaring free~ Ryan Tokisaki: Defender of our homes and liberty~ Mighty Eagle: Bravery! Humility! And honesty~ into his nest You must've grown up singing this song in school. Sci-Ryan: Ummm. I learned that from Crystal Prep. Evil Ryan: Uh-huh. Yep. Ryan Tokisaki: Mighty, mighty eagle~ Rescue me~ Mighty Eagle: Now you do the second verse. Ryan F-Freeman: Me? Mighty Eagle: Yes. Ranyx: Wanna try? Ryan F-Freeman: Mighty, Mighty Eagle flap your wings~ Mighty Eagle: Good one. Sci-Ryan: And fill up your big cave with all your fancy things~ Ryan Tokisaki: Politeness, good sportsmanship and a long attention span~ Mighty Eagle: What? Red (Angry Birds): Mighty, Mighty Eagle~ Yeah!~ Mighty Eagle: Take it away, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, great heroic, Mighty Eagle~ With finner his Keyblade plumige than a seagull~ Mighty Eagle: Oh, sing it. volcalizes Bomb (Angry Birds): Ambidexterity, pottery and bankruptcy~ Ranyx: Ouch. Ryan F-Freeman: Mighty, Mighty Eagle~ Red and the others Harmonise. Harmonise. Ryan and the gang: Rescue me~ holds a high note and stops Mighty Eagle: Wow. You know it better than me. Sci-Ryan: We sure do. Ranyx: So, anyway, Mighty Eagle, the other day, these pigs showed up out of nowhere and.... Eagle walks off Matau T. Monkey: And he's walking out of the room. Sci-Ryan: I don't get this. This guy sits here on his butt all alone. Clearly doesn't leave the house. He talks a good game but he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Ranyx: Sounds a bit like Red. Sci-Ryan: Oh, yeah. Thank you for your opinion, Ranyx. Chuck (Angry Birds): How did Ranyx and Sci-Ryan knows what we are going to say? Red (Angry Birds): Probably because of his big brain. Outside Mighty Eagle: Well, hello. Sci-Ryan: Hello? Mighty Eagle? Mighty Eagle: What? Sci-Ryan: What on Earth are you doing? Mighty Eagle: I'm bird-watching. Sci-Ryan: What? Eagle passes him the binoculars Sci-Ryan: Oh. Is that what you see? Let me see. looks through and sees Shirley bathing Sci-Ryan: Oh man. You are cool. Mighty Eagle: Oh yeah. Sci-Ryan: Look. Are you going to help us or not? Mighty Eagle: I AM helping you. Sci-Ryan: No, this is you helping. Looking through binoculars, spying on old ladies. spots the party place Sci-Ryan: Wait. What is that? Wait. Whoa-whoa-whoa! spots pigs putting TNT in various places Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. Red was right. GUYS! COME HERE! Ryan F-Freeman: inside We'll be there in a minuet. Sci-Ryan: Just hurry up! Eagle stands up Mighty Eagle: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan: Mighty Eagle? Fly my friends down there now please. Eagle stares at the sky Mighty Eagle: No. Sci-Ryan: Ok. That is... WHAT!? Mighty Eagle: I don't do that anymore. I'm retired. softly Mostly just tired. Go handle it yourselves. This is everything I've prepared you for. Sci-Ryan: What? "Prepared us for"? Hold on, did I miss something? Let me just go through my notes really quick. Let's see. Crazy stuff, bragging, crazy stuff, kareoke. No, see, I don't see anything useful here. The whole world, everyone Red and I know is in danger. Mighty Eagle: Yes. It is. So off you go. Sci-Ryan: You know what? Tell him, Red. Red (Angry Birds): I used to believe in you. Eagle stops Sci-Ryan: And I remember you like Prince Adam as a... a... Ranyx: Beast? Sunset Shimmer: No. A mer-man. Ranyx: From Beauty and the Beast, Sunset. We will see him. Someday. Sci-Ryan: Anyways, throat When Red was a kid, he believed in you as a hero. He believed nothing bad could ever happen cause you were there. Red (Angry Birds): Now I see the fate of the world hangs on idiots like me. And that, sir, is sort of terrifying. Sci-Ryan: You tell him, Red. Mighty Eagle: You are a heroic Shadowbolt, Sci-Ryan. Red It's time for you to go. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, it's really upseting to us that you're the only bird that can fly and you're too afraid to do it. Ryan Tokisaki: A house devided against itself would be better then this or Morro. transforms to Jet mode and flies off with Kuryan Emmet: Kuryan! You bring your bodygaurd back here! Crash Bandicoot: You guys! Metalbeard: You all be on yer own! I be leaving this lost cause! hear an explosion in the distance Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. inside of the cave Rikki? I think it's time to transform. Rikki: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, Spots on! bracelet gains black spots on the gem and he turns into Ladyan Meg Griffin: behind the rock near the lake Time to transform, Kagg. Kagg: Already? Meg Griffin: Yeah! Something bad's happening. Kagg: Oh. Meg Griffin: Kagg. Claws out! Kagg: Yahoo! watch gains a green paw with three claws and she turns into Kitty Noir Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Meg? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan